1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a display device and a touch detection system.
2. Description of the Related Art
Touch-panel type display devices have been known that can be used for input operation depending on display content. In the input operation, a user inputs an instruction by placing a touch instruction device (hereinafter, referred to as a pointing device) on a display surface on which an image is displayed.
Unfortunately, a touch-panel type display device disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-open Publication No. 2010-218175 may erroneously detect proximity or contact of an object other than the pointing device with respect to a display surface. A specific example of the above is when a user uses one hand to input an instruction with a pointing device via the display surface and the user's other hand accidently touches the display surface, then a touch is erroneously detected. Another example is when a part of user's one hand is placed on the display surface in the same manner that the user writes characters on a sheet surface with the pointing device, a touch may be erroneously detected at a position where the one hand holding the pointing device is in contact with the display surface.
For the foregoing reasons, there is a need for a display device and a touch detection system that can reduce erroneous detection. Alternatively, there is a need for a display device and a touch detection system that can detect an instruction input from a pointing device more securely.